Turn Back Time
by asdfghjklgirl
Summary: A Dan and Phil story. Maybe a bit of fluff later on. PHAN. kind of... i'm so bad at summaries, just read it ;)
1. Prologue

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. 'And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh,' Dan sang.

Phil smiled listening to Dan edit his new video. 'Do you want some tea, Dan?' he called through.

'Yeah I'll come get it,' came the reply. Phil laughed to himself, there was no chance Dan was going to move, Phil would have to bring it through. He made the tea and gave it to Dan. 'Thanks,' Dan answered without looking up. Phil watched Dan work for a few minutes before speaking softly to him. 'So, what video's this?'

Well, you'll just have to wait and see,' Dan smiled cheekily and spun round to face Phil.

'Dan...I...' Phil mumbled. 'I'm sorry, I'll see you later,' Phil rushed out of the room. Dan sighed. 'Can't we just be normal again?' he said to himself. He sighed again before spinning back round and continuing with the editing.

**Hey, sorry this is so short. I just wanted to start off the story with what the atmosphere between Dan and Phil is like now. Don't worry, you'll understand why when you read the rest of the story... :3 **

**asdfghjklgirl xx**


	2. The Filming

**6 months before...**

DAN'S P.O.V.

'DAAAN!' Phil yelled. 'DO YOU WANT ME TO BE CAMERA-MAN FOR YOUR VIDEO OR ARE YOU OKAY?'

I groaned, 'Ugh, too early Phil, stop yelling and asking questions.'

Phil walked into my room, 'Sorry, what did you sa- Dan! Why are you not up?' Phil frowned. 'Today's an important day, you need to film it today, or you never will.'

'Ugh. I can't be bothered. Not looking forward to this at all.' I muttered, rolling over away from Phil and pulling the covers over my head.

'Dan! You really need to get up, mate.' Phil replied, taking away the covers and exposing my shirtless body. 'Your little Danasaurs will not be happy if you don't put a video up soon, it's been two weeks, stop putting it off!'

'But they're going to hate me after I tell them!' I sat up to face Phil and laughed sarcastically. 'Ha, this really isn't going to help the Phan rumours,'

'No. It's really not. But Dan, I've got to tell my Philions the same thing! Which means they're definitely going to think we're together.' Phil muttered. 'Especially after they learn about what else I need to tell them...' Phil added quietly, looking away.

'What? What did you say?' I questioned.

'Oh, doesn't matter. I'm going to start filming now. You might want to get up.' Phil called over his shoulder, heading towards his own room.

PHIL'S P.O.V.

I pressed that stop button on my camera and started to work on editing it. 'I wonder if Dan's finished yet,' I thought. 'It took me long enough; I bet he's already finished editing his.' I walked through to Dan's room and poked his head round the door. 'Hey, just wanted to make sure you were ok.' I said, as casually I could, before strolling over to Dan's Apple Mac. 'How's the editing coming along?'

'Meh, ok, I suppose. I'm pretty much done.' Dan stood up and went to flop on his bed. 'Really not forward to uploading this you know.' he sighed.

'I know. Neither am I.' I replied softly as I sat down on Dan's bed.

'Huh.' Dan sighed. 'Ha. I wonder how many subscribers we'll lose.'

'Hopefully, none.' I replied. 'You shouldn't be so ashamed of this you know, Dan. Loads of people are gay nowadays. And if your subscribers can't handle that then they're not true Danasaurs.' I smiled.

'Suppose not. Yeah, yeah I suppose you're right.' he looked at me with that amazing smile on his face, 'Thanks Phil, you always know how to cheer me up.'

'No problem, Dan. That's what I'm here for.' I smiled back at him and blushed as I stood up and turned to go. 'I better get back to my editing.'

'Right, ok, course, yeah.' he sat up and smiled again, 'See you later then.'

'DONE!' I yelled about two hours later. 'I've finally finished editing!' I said to no-one in particular.

'Great!' I heard Dan yell back. 'Are you going to upload it now then?'

'Think so, yeah!' I replied. 'Have you?

'Not yet.' he answered walking into my room. 'I was going to wait and put it up at the same time as you. If that's ok...'

'Yeah, sure, why not? I smiled. 'You ready?' I asked as he went back to his own room.

'Yep.' he replied. After three?'

'3, 2, 1, GO!' we both yelled as we pressed the upload button. There. It was done. No turning back now. I just hoped Dan would be ok when he saw my video.

**A/N So I experimented with first-person in this chapter... Not sure whether I like it or not, tell me what you think in a review. Constructive criticism always appreciated. ;) I think I'll be updating this about once a week usually, but it's the holidays at the moment so I might update more often, aren't you lucky people! :P thank you so much if you've followed this, didn't expect any followers from the amount I'd written so thanks! Ok, so tell me what you think, byeeee :3**

**asdfghjklgirl xx**


	3. Watching the Videos

Phil sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The video had just finished uploading. Dan's had uploaded about 5 minutes ago and he had already watched it. His subscribers had been awesome about him coming out so far, they'd been really supportive and lovely. But Phil had more news other than just being gay. He was finally telling Dan how he'd felt all these years. He closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable moment that was to come when Dan would watch the video and find out everything he'd never told Dan.

DAN'S P.O.V.

A new video from AmazingPhil appeared on my home screen titled 'COMING OUT! And other news for Dan...' 'What?' I said to myself. 'What other news is there?' I clicked on it and waited what seemed like hours for it to load, before finally clicking play.

'Hey guys!' came Phil's soft voice from the screen. 'So today I wanted to talk to you about something that has been debated about since I first started making these videos. My sexuality. So, um, I'm gay. And if you don't like that then you can unsubscribe right now, bye. Personally, I don't think it's that big of a deal so... But anyway, Dan's made a video on his channel which I will link to in the description. But, also, and this is harder for me to say because Dan doesn't know about this.'

I frowned and leaned forward in my chair. 'What? What don't I know?' I mumbled.

'So, um, well,' Phil continued, 'well, not only am I gay, but, oh crap this is hard,' Phil looked down. 'I really like Dan. Okay? I've liked him since about philisnotonfire 2. And he doesn't know. But I don't think he feels the same way. So, yeah, I'm going to cut this video quite short. I've said all I need to. And Dan, if you're watching, I'm really sorry.'

And that's where the video ended. No end screen. It just cut off.

My mouth fell open. I was completely shocked; I would've never expected this in a million years. And all of a sudden my shock turned to anger. I stood up, pushing the chair over and walked out as it fell with a clatter to the floor. I stormed to Phil's bedroom and whacked the door open. 'What on actual earth was that, Phil?' I yelled. 'Don't bother just talking to me, why not just go and tell the whole world before you tell me? That's fine!'

Phil spun round to face me, 'I'm sorry, Dan.' he whispered, not meeting my burning gaze. I don't blame him. I don't think I would have met my eyes at that moment. 'I just found it easier than talking to you face-to-face. Don't worry, I'll move out if you want me to.'

'Yeah, maybe that would be easier!' I shouted back.

The tears filled his eyes. 'Okay. I will then. If you could leave then I'll start packing.'

'N-no, don't do that...' I stammered, moving to the bed to sit down. 'You shouldn't move out.'

'Why not, Dan?' he asked, finally looking at me. 'Why shouldn't I?'

'Because, I... um, Phil,' Now it was me not meeting his eyes. 'You're still my best friend, Phil. I don't want to change that.'

'But I do, Dan,' he answered. 'I want us to be more than just friends! Do you?'

'I...' I murmured. 'Yeah. Okay.'

'You do? Dan! Oh, Dan!' he opened his arms expecting me to come running into them.

I slowly stood up. 'Dan?' he asked.

'Yeah, Phil.' I said, slowly walking into his arms and hugging him. I felt him sigh and close his arms around me, burying his head into my shoulder.

'Mmm, finally Dan.' he murmured into my neck.

I kept my eyes open, this didn't feel right. I didn't like the feeling of his breath in my ear. I didn't like how tightly he was holding me. I didn't like the fact I could feel his tears on my skin. I didn't want to be this close to him. I suddenly realised something. He was my best friend. I didn't want him to be my boyfriend as well. But I didn't want to hurt him. So I closed the gap between us and laid my head on his shoulder. But I kept my eyes open.

**A/N Wow, that was quite a depressing/confusing chapter! If you've got any questions about what happened just ask :) And I hope you're enjoying how often I'm updating this! But don't get too used to this, I go back to school on Thursday :/ So, review, follow and favourite, s'il vous plait! :P Byeeee :3**

**asdfghjklgirl xx**


	4. A Chat in Starbucks

PHIL'S P.O.V

It had finally happened. I'd waited so long for this moment and now it was finally happening. I can't stop smiling.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Well. What am I supposed to do now? I groaned and lay back on my bed. I'd managed to mess up the one thing in my life that I thought could never change. My friendship with Phil. I could hear Phil on the phone to PJ and Chris and Carrie and Alex and Jack and Finn. And everybody. I heard even louder squeals from the hall so I went and put my ear to the door and strained to hear who he was talking to. 'Hey, Mum! So, I've got some news for youuuuuu!' I heard him say.

I crashed open the door and ran to Phil, grabbed the phone off him and hung up. 'What was that for?' he asked, annoyed.

I breathed in and out, trying to slow my breathing. 'I... don't want... to ... tell our parents yet.' I panted.

'What? Why not? I've told everybody else!' he replied.

I sighed. 'I'm going out.' I called back over my shoulder as I grabbed my coat. 'Don't tell anyone else please!'

I rang PJ on the way to the Tube. 'Hey, Peej.' I spoke into the phone. 'Has Phil rang you?'

'Yeah, congratulations!' he replied.

'You have no idea.' I muttered. 'Can we meet up?'

'Um, okay.' he said. 'Starbucks in 10 minutes?'

'Yeah, see you there.' I ended the call.

PJ'S P.O.V.

What's up with Dan? I thought he'd be happy to have finally got together with Phil? I mean, it was pretty obvious they were both gay, and I'd guessed that Phil like Dan. And then, when Phil rung me this morning, I presumed the feeling was mutual. Hmmm, maybe it wasn't... I walked into Starbucks and looked around for Dan. There he was, sitting in the corner, looking out the window. I ordered and sat down. 'Hello?' I waved my hands in his face. 'Anyone there? Daniel?'

'Sorry, hey.' he muttered. 'Thanks for coming.'

'Well, I was hardly not gonna, was I?' I laughed. 'Um, what's up?

He looked down.

'Is this to do with Phil?' I asked.

He glanced up, his eyes telling a story he hadn't even mentioned yet.

'Yes.'

DAN'S P.O.V.

To tell or not to tell? Hmm... I looked up at Peej. To tell. 'Yes.' I replied.

'So...' PJ answered, 'I'm guessing his love for you isn't mutual.'

'Not exactly.' I sighed, 'He's my best mate, of course I love him...'

'But not like he loves you.'

'No.' I looked down again, 'I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and I don't want to lose him.'

'Then, just go along with it for a while. Who knows? You might find he is exactly what you're looking for.' PJ said softly.

'But I don't want to hurt him even more.' I replied.

'And you might not at all. But, at least give him chance. Tell him you want to take it slow and then if it's really not working out then you can just break up with him, but hopefully keep your friendship.' PJ answered.

'Yeah, I suppose. It's not ideal, but I don't know what else I can do.' I glanced up. 'Unless I-'

*Mario Bros theme tune* PJ's phone was ringing. I stared at him, he looked down at his phone, then back up to me. 'Yeah, sure, get it.' I smiled weakly.

'Thanks,' he mouthed as he stood up to take the call. The person on the other end didn't seem to have much to say as PJ just nodded and then hung up. He looked at me. 'I'm really sorry Dan, but I've got to go, my Dad's in hospital, I should probably go see him.'

'Yeah, of course, I'm fine, go!' I grinned back.

He smiled thankfully back at me before hurrying out of the cafe calling a quick bye over his shoulder. There's was only one option. I'd have to act on PJ's idea and just go through with the whole dating thing. I didn't know what else to do.

**A/N I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for just vanishing! I have no excuses. Well, other than having been at school. But that's a stupid excuse so, no, I have no excuses. I am so sorry. Honestly, you can't just promise people to post every week and then just vanish for months, Emma! *facepalm* I will try really hard to write more and post it more often, but yeah. Didn't realise until I wrote this again how much I've missed this :') ok I'm blabbering so I'm just gonna shut up and sign off. Byeeeeeeee :3**

**asdfghjklgirl xx**


End file.
